Espectador
by fuckthehopes
Summary: ¿Es realmente estúpido que un chico se enamore a primera vista?
**Disclaimer: No, no es mío, es de ChiNo, pero algún día será mío.**

* * *

Los pasos del castaño retumbaban a través de toda la calle. Sonaban sobre las hojas recién caídas del árbol del parque.

Sus ojos revoloteaban alrededor de esas calles que no observaba hacía más de seis meses. Parecía que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Su mano derecha estaba escondida dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón militar, frotaba un pequeño llavero con un osito.

Iba distraído, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Kentin estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, desde siempre había sido el rechazado y débil de la escuela. Un pequeño enclenque que lo único que hacía mal era el vestirse como un pardillo y con lentes de fondo de botella.

Nadie nunca le había tendido la mano, él solía levantarse solo y seguir caminando cabizbajo.

Eso hasta que aquella chica llegó.

No sabía su nombre. Sólo había escuchado su voz una mísera vez, a pesar de verla a diario.

Pasó sus manos enfundadas en guantes sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo, sonrió, suspirando y liberando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Cada que pensaba en ella un sentimiento cálido llegaba a su pecho.

Se detuvo un momento, admirando sus zapatos, luego alzando la mirada al gris cielo. El día parecía triste, pero para él estaba soleado.

Con el rostro aún sonrojado, siguió caminando hacia la estación que lo llevaría a su instituto. La sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios.

Se preguntaba si ella lo reconocería, y cómo le diría que se trataba de él. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez saboreando el apodo que siempre escuchaba de parte de los amigos de ella.

Recordó cuando la había conocido, era sólo una chica con la que compartía a diario la misma ruta en el metro. Nunca la había observado realmente. Ella siempre se ponía sus audífonos y se sentaba en el último asiento del vagón. Eso hasta que un día, a uno de sus compañeros se le hizo muy gracioso el seguir al pequeño Kentin hasta el mismo vagón, comenzando a molestarlo y empujarlo frente a todos. Kentin recordaba la rabia que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, y también las lágrimas de vergüenza que bañaban su rostro. No pensaba levantarse de donde estaba. Y luego vio como alguien se paraba frente a él, y lanzaba una patada a la entrepierna de su atacante.

Todo dentro del vagón se detuvo, la gente miraba con sorpresa a la chica frente a él. Arecía realmente enojada. Ella le gritó unos cuantos improperios al chico, logrando que en la siguiente estación el mismo bajase. Con el bravucón ya fura de la escena, las demás personas volvieron a sus asuntos, ignorándolos por completo. Ella giró su cuerpo, y Kentin pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan linda. Se arrodilló frente a él, extendiendo su mano y acariciando los cabellos del chico.

 _"Tus ojos son demasiado lindos como para que llores por un idiota"_

Si bien parecía una frase con la que ningún chico se pudiese sentir halagado, eso fue lo que flechó el corazón del menudo castaño.

Por cada día que pasaba. En cada mañana y cada tarde. Ella se sentaba junto a él. No decían nada, simplemente se sentaba uno al lado del otro. A veces ella se quedaba dormida en el trayecto, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kentin. Él no podía hacer más que sonrojarse y grabar en su menta cada uno de los rasgos de ella.

Descubrió que ella hablaba un poco al dormir. Que todas las mañanas tomaba un café y una manzana. Que ella usaba siempre un collar con un dije de mariposa. Que no prestaba mucha atención a sus uñas. Que los martes solía despertarse muy tarde.

No eran cosas que ella le contara, pero le gustaba notar esos pequeños detalles. Se sentía más cercano a ella. El único momento por el que valía respirar cada mañana era el sentarse junto a ella. Era la única razón por la que se subía a un tren a diario.

Esa era la rutina de ambos, y a él le gustaría que el viaje en tren durase más. Porque él bajaba una estación antes que ella para la escuela, y una estación después en la vuelta a casa.

Su vida había tomado un poquito de color, hasta que la bomba estalló.

Una chica en su Instituto gustaba de jugarle bromas muy pesadas, siempre tratándolo mal. Hasta que un día le robó el dinero, y la directora al saber de eso decidió convocar a los padres de ambos alumnos.

Su padre, un hombre firme y muy explosivo al fin encontró la razón para mandar a su hijo a la escuela militar. Enfureció a sobre manera, alegando que su hijo, su único hijo no sería un marica que se deje pisotear por una chica.

Él intentaba negarse, pero su padre ya había tomado la decisión. A pesar de eso llegó a buenos términos.

Se iría durante diez meses, y luego volvería a Sweet Amoris.

No tuvo el valor suficiente para despedirse de " ** _Su_** ", simplemente sonrió como todos los días, y tomó asiento junto ella. En el viaje de vuelta a casa, ella de nuevo durmió sobre el hombro de él, pero ésta vez abrazando el brazo de Kentin.

Él por primera vez desde que comenzaron esa rutina, se relajó de igual forma, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de la chica. Y durmió junto a ella.

Al nadie avisarles nada, no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado hasta la última estación a la que llegaba ese tren.

Eran pasadas las 7 de la noche, y tuvieron que bajar para tomar otro que los llevase de vuelta al lugar al que iban.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente caminaban al paso del otro.

Kentin vio como ella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento los golpeó. Era invierno, y a pesar de eso la chica no llevaba suéter alguno. El castaño rápidamente se sacó el polo verde que siempre llevaba, y se lo extendió a ella. Al principio le negó el gesto, pero después de un poco de insistencia se lo puso.

Le quedaba a la medida, parecía ser que eran de la misma talla de largo y ancho. Eso deprimió un poco a Kentin. Lo embargó la necesidad de ser más fuerte, para poder protegerla. Agachó la mirada, estirando la camiseta que vestía solamente. Escuchó la suave risa de la chica detrás de él, y al voltearse a mirarla vio cómo abrazaba un poco su polo.

 _"Ahora entiendo por qué lo usas a diario"_

Esa fue la segunda vez que escuchó su voz, y también la última.

Ella le dijo que como garantía de devolverle el suéter, le daría algo que era muy importante para ella. De su bolso sacó un llavero de un osito polar, el cual abrazaba una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Parecía simple, pero fue lo necesario para alegrar a Kentin durante un largo tiempo.

En algún punto tuvieron que separarse, sólo agitando las manos y sonriéndose. Kentin casi olvidaba que ese era su último día durante un largo tiempo.

Observó el oso en su mano, y le pareció como una promesa muda.

Por su cabeza pasaron esos duros meses de entrenamiento, donde cambió por completo mental y físicamente.

Estaba seguro que ahora era al menos una cabeza más alto que la chica, y que también, ahora sería su turno de protegerla.

No podía esperar a verla de nuevo. La sonrisa de ella era lo que lo impulsó a diario en la escuela militar. Él soñaba con sorprenderla, con poder pasar más tiempo a su lado. Y esperaba que ahora pudiese hacerlo.

Caminó feliz hasta el mismo vagón del tren. Vio a las mismas personas que veía cada mañana de aquél tiempo. Parecía que nada había cambiado en lo absoluto. Las bancas eran las mismas, y su lugar al lado de esa enorme ventana que daba vista a donde salía el Sol, ahora cubierto por muchísimas nubes grises.

Lanzó el millonésimo suspiro del día, cubriendo con vapor una pequeña parte de la ventana a su lado.

Cada día de los 10 meses que pasó lejos de la ciudad, se imaginó miles de maneras de volver a hablar con ella. También lo que le diría, y lo que ella respondería.

Sin si quiera haber pasado, su corazón estaba golpeando fuertemente en su pecho. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las palmas sudorosas. Pero a pesar de eso sonreía.

Las estaciones pasaban y pasaban, pero ella no daba señales, y por cada masa de personas que se habría paso, Kentin intentaba encontrar a la chica, pero ésta no parecía estar entre ellos.

Él comenzó a fruncir su seño, y su corazón dejó de latir tan fuertemente. Su respiración dejó de herrarse. Y su mirada se clavó en el osito en su mano. Se preguntó durante un segundo si algo le había pasado a la chica, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Pensó que sería capaz de verla de regreso a casa, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Miles de personas entrando y saliendo, pero ella no daba señales.

Y así pasó una semana, dos semanas, en la tercera Kentin comenzó a preguntarse si no en realidad todo eso fue creación de su mente, si esa chica en realidad existió, si de verdad vivió todo eso. Pero él sabía que fue real, los recuerdos eran demasiado nítidos, el oso en su bolsillo era palpable, el sentimiento en su pecho era demasiado fuerte para no ser real.

Bufó mientras entraba a una tienda a comprar un paquete de galletas. Unas galletas de chocolate que a pesar de sus meses en la escuela militar nunca dejó de comer.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, y el centro del parque estaba lleno de personas.

Las luces de las farolas se veían bellísimas, las hojas de los árboles eran de un color castaño muy precioso, y el cielo azul comenzaba a derretirse en un color más oscuro, descubriendo una que otra estrella. Kentin perdió su mirada un rato, enfocándola en la estrella que parecía más grande y brillante.

Recordó algo que su madre le dijo cuando él era muy pequeño, y siguió observando la brillante y blanca estrella

 _"Siempre, en un punto entre el día y la noche, está una estrella. La más grande de todas. Brillante y blanca. Mírala directamente, y susúrrale tu deseo más grande. Porque si lo haces, conspirará a tu favor para hacerlo realidad"_

─Desearía volver a verla…

El susurró escapó apenas audible, y Kentin despertó de su pequeña ensoñación.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo? Pidiéndole deseosa estrellas a sus 17 años. Seguro lucía patético. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y cabizbajo tomó camino hacia su hogar.

Comenzó a sentir cómo las gotas empezaban a caer sobre su cabeza, y también a escuchar cómo la gente empezaba a irse del lugar. Corrió cubriéndose un poco, porque la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más.

─¡Te dije que no era buena idea salir hoy! ─Escuchó apenas que un chico le decía a alguien.

Una risa. Una muy familiar resonó. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y su garganta formó un nudo doloroso.

─Pero a ti nunca te gusta salir─ Esa oración sólo sirvió para asegurarle quién era. Volteó y frenéticamente buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía esa conversación.

Sus pupilas se hicieron más grandes, pero también el nudo en su garganta.

Vio como la chica por la que tanto estuvo esperando estaba de espaldas a él, sin duda era ella, pero con el cabello más largo. Estaba empapándose, y se veía igual de brillante que siempre. Su sonrisa volvió a encandilarlo, a encantarlo, a enamorarlo.

Se acercó robóticamente hacia a ellos.

No le interesaba si se estaba empapando a morir, ni tampoco la reprimenda que recibiría en su hogar.

Alzó la mano, como si pudiese alcanzarla. Pero también vio como otra mano se acercó al rostro de ella, posándose en su mejilla.

Observó como ella se sonrojaba y ponía también su mano sobre la del otro individuo.

Se congeló.

No podía moverse, y parecía que ellos no lo notaban para nada. Parecían en una burbuja. Una en la que Kentin siempre quiso estar y en la que ahora parecía sobrar.

Con dolor, lágrimas en los ojos, y la tráquea bloqueada, vio como ella se ponía de puntitas, y cómo el chico pelinegro acercaba también su rostro.

Por suerte no observó más, sus ojos estaban demasiado borrosos en ese momento.

¿Se le habían caído las lentillas?

No.

 _Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

Palpó su cara, y parecía empapada, no sólo a causa de la lluvia torrencial.

Pudo distinguir cómo ambas figuras se alejaban, tomadas de la mano. Conectadas.

La risa que salió de la garganta de ella parecía cruel, no burlona, simplemente dolorosa.

Kentin apenas notó que ella llevaba puesto un suéter de lana verde. Simplemente se quedó estático debajo de la lluvia. Agachó su mirada, y se rio de sí mismo, y de lo patético que era.

Cubrió su rostro con su mano, y con la otra abrazó a su pecho aquél colgante.

Lo apretaba a sí mismo mientras se alejaba a su hogar.

Las calles de Sweet Amoris eran las mismas.

 _Parecía que nada había cambiado._

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Bueno, después de un Hiatus traje éste one-shot, que desde hacía rato (meses) rondaba mi cabeza. Espero no haerlas enredado mucho**

 **No quedó tanto como yo quería xd pero espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Pronto actualizaré mi otra historia xD es la primera vez que me da un bloqueo tan largo jaja.**

 **Bueno, en serio, gracias por leer, y no haría daño si dejan un review o dos 7u7 los atesoraré con mi vida.**

 **Sin más, me despido, mis bellas padawans:v**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
